


Nasty Ass Rat's Nest

by lovesikkle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: Just a one-shot I put together about Leon and his relationship with his hair.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nasty Ass Rat's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Astrid is my OC, she's Raihan's big sister and used to be the Hammerlocke Gym Leader before him. If you want to know more about her, I tweet about her all the time on my Twitter dot com: @lovesikkle.

Leon was always pretty indifferent about his hair. He overwashed it, never bothered to maintain his bangs by himself, let his ends get split, and the texture was just too wiry for him to like touching it. It had always been that way, though. Ideally, he would just hide it all under a hat, but Rose insisted that it was too integral to his ‘image’ to do anything with it.

He just stared at it. It was starting to get to the point where it moved in one big mass again. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, getting the underside of it was always difficult. He reached back and felt it. Yup. There was another mat formed at the nape of his neck. So he brandished the paddle brush and started to work on it. Every stroke hurt. He let out a groan and buried his face in his hands after about a minute of trying.

“Jeez, how’d you let it get that bad!?” He heard Astrid gasp in his head, mouthing along to the memory.

“I know, I know, it’s a mess...,” he muttered, bringing the brush to his bedroom so he could at least sit on the bed.

“You’re lucky I have so much hair,” Astrid said, and suddenly he was back in Raihan’s parents’ house all those years ago. “Come sit with me, I’ll fix you right up.”

Leon nodded, embarrassed tears in his eyes. He scampered over, taking his place in front of her.

“I’ll try my hardest to make this not hurt,” she said, taking the butterfly clip out of her hair and sectioning off Leon’s violet locks. “Raihan, will you do me a favor and bring me the good detangling spray?”

“Sure thing, sis!” Raihan said, heading off to their shared bathroom.

“Don’t cry. You just have to get into the habit of brushing underneath, too,” she said, patting his shoulders softly. He nodded slowly as Raihan returned. “Thanks, Raihan. Did your mum brush your hair back home?”

“Every day,” Leon replied.

“I figured,” Astrid giggled, wetting his hair with detangler. It smelled like green apples. “It’s tough to start taking care of long hair on your own. Good thing you have me to take care of you, though.”

Leon smiled shyly. He barely felt the brush working out his tangles. “Thanks, Astrid,” he said.

“Anytime.”

That was the first time she’d ever brushed his hair. He couldn’t get over how silky smooth she got it to feel, too. Astrid always had magic hands, or rather a magic brush. He let himself smile at the memory. He barely had a quarter of the mat out, though. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it was back then, though. He sat in front of her for twenty minutes before she was done with him. Either way, he wished he still had her around to do his hair. She was so good at styling it, too. Back when she would take them out to the Wild Area, she would spend forever putting in braids and flowers for him.

“Are these ones good?” Raihan asked, showing Astrid a bouquet of assorted wildflowers.

“Perfect!” She laughed, setting aside the brush and admiring them. “You look like you snatched some of these straight off a Roselia. Great eye.” She gingerly tucked one into his headband. “Thank you so much.”

Raihan beamed so widely at the praise. He always looked up to her so much.

She pulled Leon’s bangs back carefully and began weaving them into a french braid, tucking in a flower stem whenever she could. “You’re going to look so awesome when I’m done with you,” she said, and Leon could hear the smile in her voice. He loved the feeling of letting her braid his hair. The way her fingernails glided across his scalp and the sound of her sunny voice were so soothing to him. He always wished it lasted longer.

“All done!” She said, getting up and placing her hands on her hips. “Now you need to go make sure the Combee agree!”

Leon giggled and followed her and Raihan down the hill. Astrid was wearing her then signature buns up with floral scrunchies, tying all their looks together with pink and lavendar petals.

He was always so enamored with Astrid’s hair. He was so used to seeing it up in those buns on TV, so coming over to Raihan’s for the first time and seeing it down was so surreal. It was so long and bouncy, coming down in waves and seeming to float around her instead of sticking stagnantly to her back like his always did. He was actually always kind of surprised she and Piers never got tangled up in each other when they battled after she started wearing it down to exhibitions. It felt like her hair was just as free as she was. 

He worked out the final knot and gently grasped at his dead ends. “Never try and do your ends yourself,” she always told him. “I’ve lost more length than I’d like to admit trying to cut my own hair. Seriously, don’t do it.”

He chuckled. “Rotom, tell Mr Rose to schedule me for a haircut.”


End file.
